tenkai knights-angels and demons pt1
by ceylan-jones
Summary: a little adventure i conjured haha. where theres a bit more action on earth instead of it all on quarton. warning i changed the ages of everyone. theyre all in the 16 range
1. fly

chapter one~~~ceylan's pov

my feet hit the pavement and i started running as fast as my legs would carry my young body. i had to get away from my pursuers. i decided to take a route in the forest to see if i could lose them. i prayed to god that they wouldn't catch me. i had seen one of them pull out a knife... i gasped in pain as branches cut my face. pretty soon...i came to a cliff.  
"nowhere to run little boy..." one of the men growled.  
i looked behind me at the cliff. it be better than what they would do to me...i smiled one last wise-ass smile.  
"not really." then i stepped back and let myself fall off the cliff.  
as i fell i felt my consciousness fading. but then i heard a voice...a woman's voice  
"it is not your time my son."  
i opened my eyes,realizing the new found pain in my back. it grew and grew until...  
*whoosh*  
two snow white wings spread out and slowed me down. i landed on the ground feet first.  
i took a moment to catch my breath and then tried to look at my back. it was kinda covered in blood.. but there was no mistaking it... wings had just popped out of my back. it was then that i had passed out...

~~~~~~guren's pov  
i was just relaxing with max,reading a warrior cat manga book when my phone rang. i checked it and it was ceylan's home phone. i answered it.  
"hey ceylan."  
"uh no guren its ceylan's dad. is ceylan there?"  
ceylan wasn't home? that was strange...  
"uh no sorry Mr. Jones he's not here." i said.  
there was a sigh from his end.  
"Ok thank you. he went out about 4 hours ago and hasn't returned...im worried..."  
oh no...oh no...  
"don't worry Mr. Jones! i'll get the others and we'll help look!" i cried.  
"thank you." and he hung up.  
i then went to work texting chooki and toxsa.  
chooki-what? ceylan's missing?  
toxsa-(laughs) he's probably at the arcade guren.  
me-did i mention he's been missing for 4 hours?  
chooki-O.O  
toxsa-uh no...man i feel like a jerk now...  
me-we have to find him,ok? lets meet up at my house!.

~~~~~ceylan's pov  
i woke up with a wet rag on my head and my wounds bandaged. i looked around to see a girl with long purple hair and a pink bow. she had light lavender eyes.  
"oh your awake! thank goodness." she said with a smile. i blushed when i realized i was shirtless. i also reliazied i still had my wings...  
"uhhhhh who are you?" i asked.  
she looked about my age...  
"im melody. melody rickson. i just moved here. i like forests so i took a walk through here and found you."  
"oh.. thank you." i said, "umm im ceylan. ceylan jones."  
"nice to meet you ceylan. what happend to you though?"  
i sighed.  
"long story. some guys were trying to kill me and they chased me off that cliff you found me next to." i explained.  
"oh wow. its good your...semi ok. you have a broken ankle by the way." melody said.  
"oh lovely." i groaned.  
"you'll be ok. dont worry." 


	2. the truth

chapter 2  
~~ceylan's pov

melody seemed like the type of girl that was abit out there. she kinda spaced at times and fidled with something in her pocket alot. the room i was in SEEMED like her basement but it looked really fancy.i was on a fluffy/girlyish seeming bed. she noticed me looking around and said, "belive it or not this is actualy my room."  
"oh geez im sry."i said.  
"why are you apologizing?" melody asked  
"cause its pink."  
she laughed."nice, real nice"  
"so dear nurse when am i free to go?" i asked,trying to make her laugh again.  
it worked. "whenever you want but i'd at least have to give you a lift. your ankle's broken." she said smiling abit.  
"hmmm ok"  
"and you'd have to hide you wings."  
right. they were still out. forgot about those sons of bitches. i tried picturing them dissapearing and i felt them go into my back from the slits they came out of. cool it worked!  
"so you just moved here huh?" i asked making my self abit more comfy.  
melody looked over at me.  
"yeah. im going to be going to the school here."  
"ohhh. ok." just then i reliazed i was still shirtless. i blushed again. "can i have my shirt back?"  
"huh? oh yeah. sorry." melody then went and grabbed my shirt off the back off a chair and tossed it my way.  
"and is my cellphone in any of my jacket pockets?"  
"no sorry. i checked.  
i cussed under my breath.  
"must have fell out..."

meanwhile with the rest of the boys~~~guren's pov

it was around 2:00 in the morning when we started checking the forest. we had all spilt up but kept our cells handy. we searched for about 30 minutes until...  
"GUYS! COME QUICK!" toxsa yelled.  
chooki and i came running to where toxsa was.  
"what? what is it?" toxsa pointed in front of him and shined his light where he was pointing. there was a mess of blood...  
"oh my god..." i gasped.  
chooki backed up,shaking his head.  
"that-that cant be ceylan's...right? right?" he stammered.  
"r-right..."  
i looked closer at the mess and saw that in the center of all the blood was a feather...a pure white feather.  
toxsa saw me looking at it.  
"hey what's that?" he asked, coming closer.  
"it looks like a feather." chooki said.  
"yeah." i murmured, "hmm..." i looked over and then saw footprints.  
"footprints!" i cried.  
"what are we waiting for?!" toxsa shouted, "let's follow them!"  
it was then we followed the trail. we followed the footprints for about 10 minutes until it led us to a small cabin.  
"woah." said toxsa. "creepy cabin..."  
i, i guess being the fearless one went up and knocked on the door.  
"guren!" chooki and toxsa hissed,"no!"  
i looked back at them. "come on guys it'll be fine."  
and i was right,the door was answered by a girl with long purple hair and a pink bow.  
"ummm hi? can i help you?" she asked.  
"hi im guren. and my freinds chooki and toxsa are the ones hiding behind the bushes. we're looking for our freind ceylan jones."  
"oh! your ceylan's freinds! come on in."  
toxsa and chooki got up from theire hiding places and came over to me.  
"still dont trust her." toxsa muttered.  
"oh by the way are you guys hungry?" came the girl's voice, "i have fresh pizza in here!"  
"lets go." toxsa said running inside.  
i shook my head. "figures..."

ceylan's pov~~  
melody came down with pizza and trailing behind her was the 3 faces i wanted to see most.  
"ceylan!" guren cried, "you're ok!"  
toxsa,guren and chooki ran up to me.  
"is she keeping you prisoner or something?"toxsa cried.  
i rolled my eyes. typical toxsa.  
"no you idiot. i got chased by some psychos with knives and guns and they chased me off a cliff.  
"how did you survive?" chooki asked,eyes wide.  
i then showed them the wings. theyre jaws dropped.  
"holy cow!"toxsa shouted.  
"wait...the feather!" guren pulled a white feather out of his pocket. then he looked at me. "this is from your wings?"  
i nodded.  
"wow. i know this sounds dumb but...theyre really pretty."  
guren stood and looked at melody.  
"you helped our freind. thank you." he said.  
"we didnt even catch your name." chooki piped in.  
"its melody. melody rickson."  
"its nice to meet you melody. have you always lived here?" toxsa asked.  
"huh? oh,no. i just moved here." she said  
"oh ok. so will ceylan be ok to go home? his dad's real worried."  
"oh yes of course. just be careful. his ankle is broken"  
"ouch. i know how that feels." chooki said.  
we got ready to go as chooki and guren helped me up melody slipped something in my pocket.  
"my number in case your dad wants to talk to me. and in case you want to talk again sometime."  
i smiled. "thanks for everything melody."  
"not a problem"  
it took us awhile to get back to my house and when we did my dad came rushing out.  
"ceylan! your ok!" he cried.  
i stopped him before he could hug me.  
"no hugs dad please. i hurt all over."  
"what happend?" he asked.  
"i'll explain inside."  
we all sat down and i went through all that happend. the voice, the getting chased and shot. my wings and melody.  
"that's everything. but i wanna know dad...did you know...that i had wings? did you?"  
my dad sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"yes...as did your mother...ceylan. its time you know...your mother didnt die..."  
"what?!" i said jumping up.  
"sit down dude, just let him explain." toxsa said,tugging me back down.  
"she...was an archangel. when you were born, to keep you safe...she binded your powers,along with your wings. and...she went back to heaven."dad continued.  
at this point i was stunned.  
"she said to never tell you the truth,UNLESS your wings came out on theyre own."  
i was breathless now...this was too much to take in...that voice it must have been her...mom..


	3. sirensong

chapter 3  
melody's pov

when ceylan was safely in his house i slipped away and made my way back home. i wasn't needed anymore. at least for now...  
i was halfway through the forest when a voice i had long forgotten echoed out at me..  
"awww my dear sister has new friends."  
from the darkness stepped out my twin...beni. we were fraternal twins but that didn't matter to her. or me anymore.  
"i didn't know you were here.." i growled.  
"humph. well i was needed. so i came." beni giggled, "whats a matter sis? not happy to see me?"  
"NO. not after you tried to kill me and decided to turn into a evil conniving bitch!" i snapped.  
beni smiled. not the kind of smile that you would get if you got ice cream or whatever, the kind of smile that preps and snobs usually wore. a snarky cocky smile.  
"oh don't worry dear sister. you'll be seeing much more of me now that your here."  
and with that beni dissapeared into the woods. but her voice echoed one last time around me,like she was apart of the forest.  
"just make sure your new little friends don't find out what you are...monster."  
i growled. god she had a way of getting under my skin...i continued to make my way home actually thinking about the last thing she said. but then again i've been hiding what i was my whole life so...i don't think it'd be too hard to hide from them..  
Suddenly from behind me i heard a rustle that sounded like wings, for a second i thought it was a bird but then i remembered. It was an old friend.  
"sorry she caused you trouble." came his voice.  
"mmm its ok. She's nothing. So tell me, are the corrupted any closer on finding the tenkai dragon pieces?"  
My friend/spy smiled and settled his night black wings around him. "no. Not really. But that sister of yours...she's good at guessing"  
"she's good at many things. Some i wont say." i scoffed.  
"heh. Testy as usual."  
I rolled my eyes. Usually my dark friend kept a distant attitude. But when with someone he trusts he opens up like this.  
"well i need to head back to the house and make sure beni didn't find out the combo to the door. Thanks for telling me."

~~~~~next day, guren's pov

It was hard getting up for school, especially after last night. But i managed it,knowing i'd probably fall asleep in class. As i thought about everything i thought back to the bombshell ceylan's dad dropped. He was an angel's son? And on top of that an archangel? That was big. It actually made ceylan himself pretty powerful.  
"MEOW."  
I looked down at my feet to see max,my cat. Just then my dad came in, "hey i wouldn't bother. You overslept." he said pointing at my clock.  
"oh no..." i groaned.  
"guren it's ok. I actually called you off. You and your friends worked so hard last night trying to find ceylan."  
"but dad-"  
"no buts. You relax and get some sleep. You deserve it."  
"meow" max chipped in as if he was agreeing with dad.  
I sighed. It was obviously 2 against one.  
It was then my phone pinged. I had gotten a text from ceylan

ceylan-hey...my dad's making me stay home. On a Friday too.  
Me-yeah me too.

It was then that toxsa and chooki joined the conversation

Toxsa-anyone else's rents making them stay home?  
Chooki-me  
Ceylan-me  
Me-me  
Toxsa-wow.  
Me-well we did stay up till 4:00 in the morning...  
Chooki-yeah. And if society expects us to operate on like, 2 hours of sleep...  
Ceylan- yeah no way jose. Sides...i need time to sort all this...son of an angel biz.  
Me-how about we all get a little more sleep then meet up.  
Chooki-where?  
Me-my house, hows that?  
Ceylan-perfect.  
It was then that we were all cut off by our cores glowing,calling us to the one place we really didn't want to deal with right now...quarton.  
"well...looks like we need a trip to quarton before we get some sleep."

~~~~~~On quarton. Neutral pov  
Ceylan as tributon ducked behind a large rock as the corrupted launched fire upon them.  
"man they got alot of firepower on them this time!" he yelled over at guren as bravenwolf.  
"You're telling me!" guren cried, using his shield.  
"im getting tired of this crap!" toxsa as valorn snarled.  
"so am i..." said ceylan.  
it was then, a shadow flew in front of the 4.  
"what the-" chooki as lyndendor cried.  
The shadow was a purple tenkai with wolf-like features and a scythe.  
What-who the heck are you?" guren shouted.  
Silently the purple warrior leaped and swung her scythe in the direction of a corrupted, sending a small shockwave towards others.  
Beag,the comander of the tenkai, came over.  
"it's sirensong! She's returned!"  
The 4 tenkai knights looked at eachother in confusion.  
"sirensong?" toxsa asked.  
"yes," beag replied. "she was one of your fellow knights. Till she went on a journey."  
"sirensong huh...and why show up now?" chooki mumbled.  
"yeah... But at least she's on our side.." guren said.


End file.
